


One Year Later

by AlMerriweatherJones



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: Was inspired to write  a nice comfort fic for Joe a year after the loss of his father. Losing a loved one is never easy, I lost my brother a few years ago. Comfort can be found in many different ways.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/gifts).



> Nothing gets horribly graphic. It’s more sappy then animalistic :)
> 
> Thank you to Nikki66 for betaing and being awesome in general!

Everything seemed to be running smoothly. He could hear Gwilym’s raucous laughter from the balcony where he was with John and Mary, Joe’s siblings, and he could hear a slight giggle from the living room, where he could see Rami making heart eyes at Lucy while she excitedly told a story to Joe’s mom. But, one thing was missing; the usually loud voice of his best friend, Joe himself.

 

They were all in Joe’s apartment, great views, great company, home away from home for him. Leaving London would never happen, but only here at Joe’s did he feel truly happy when in America. With a sip from his wineglass, he started moving, keeping an ear open for any indication of where his friend could’ve gone. He shouldn’t be surprised with the disappearance. There was a reason he was here after all.

 

One year. One year since Joe’s father’s death. Nothing could’ve prepared him for that call from a broken man that led to his friend sobbing uncontrollably in his lap. And he’d let him; hours had gone by and his legs got numb, his stomach rumbled, and he nodded off at several points, but he let Joe get it out. 

 

Things had gotten better since then. Joe made a recovery from his breakdown, production continued, BoRap came out, and the following press tour and awards ceremony subsequently allowed Joe to relax and have fun, which he was more then elated to witness. It had been a good idea in Rami’s part to have them all meet up back at Joe’s to help him through the anniversary. It had even been Joe’s idea to throw the celebration of life party going down, now. Other friends of Joe’s, from school and projects he’d worked on, had showed up as well. But, Ben had a feeling it was actually all too much for Joe, and the normally saucy redhead was hiding somewhere. 

 

After he had checked every room but his, he almost sighed in defeat; but decided to check his room for the hell of it. Low and behold, there was a giant moss colored lump with a tuft of auburn hair sticking out, in the middle of the bed. He closed and locked the door behind him, hoping Joe had heard his entrance as to not startle the man. A quick tug to the edge of the blanket showed two giant hazel eyes staring back at him, red rimmed and still full of tears. 

 

“Whatcha doin’ here, love?” He asked softly.

 

Muffled sounds came from the giant man sized lump. “‘ed smelled ‘ike you” he heard.

 

“The bed smelled like me?” He asked.

 

The Joe lump shifted slightly up and down as though nodding.

 

He continued, “And, that is comforting to you, Joe?”

 

Another nod.

 

A smile spread slowly across his face. “Well then, move over. We can just cuddle; your family can take care of everyone out there.”

 

Extracting Joe from his nest took some effort, but fairly soon he was lying next to his best friend with Joe’s head on his shoulder and an arm thrown over his stomach. His fingers slowly ran down Joe’s back as he couldn’t resist a few small kisses to the crown of Joe’s head.

 

“You just want to stay in here? I don’t mind hiding with you.” He asked softly.

 

Joe simply nodded again before shifting to look up at him. The gaze continued even when Ben quirked his eyebrow at Joe. A slight pressure to his cheek indicated Joe had laid a hand there. 

 

“Thank you, Ben” was all that was said, before wet lips were on his. Ben couldn’t lie. It may have been the sloppiest, wettest, slightly mucusiest kiss he’d ever had... but it was Joe. Joe was kissing him, and kissing him hard. With both pulling back and foreheads bumping together, they caught their breaths while staring at each other. Suddenly Ben went back in, and tongues danced between mouths. Ben had no problem giving Joe the upper hand, as this seemed to be what he needed right now. Tears wetting his cheeks startled him and he opened his eyes to pull back and stare at Joe. The older man just sobbed once and said, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop. I’m feeling a lot at the moment, and I just.... I just.” A somewhat calming breath was taken. “I need you, Ben. Please. Just take care of me. Hold me. Show me I’m still loved.”

 

The look in Joe’s eyes had Ben instantly bringing their lips back together. 

 

The room immediately started to heat up as Joe’s hands made their way under Ben’s button up shirt, pulling eagerly at the undershirt tucked into his pants. Ben’s hands stayed where they were for now, one hand curled in Joe’s hair and the other holding his jaw tenderly. His lips traveled along Joe’s scruffy jawline from earlobe to lips on both sides, being as reassuring as possible to the man currently stripping him of clothing. Before Ben knew it, his shirt was undone and it found its way on to the floor with the undershirt, and hands were working quickly on his belt. He put his thumb more forcefully in Joe’s chin and made him look at him directly.

 

“You sure about this Joe? I’ll give you whatever you need. I want this, even if this wasn’t the situation, I’d still want this.” Ben iterated.

 

Joe gave him a surprisingly calm kiss and nodded again, “Yes Ben. You’re the only one who can give me comfort like this.”

 

A gentle smile graced Ben’s lips as he leaned in an whispered against Joe’s lips, “Then, we need you to be naked as well, love.”

 

Ben’s not sure he’s ever seen Joe move this fast, before. All of a sudden, it was a blur of lanky limbs, and a naked Joe was pressed urgently against his side. Ben still had his pants on, but after one grind from Joe against his clothed thigh, those came off quickly due to deft and needy hands from Joe.

 

In a smooth movement Ben didn’t even know he was capable of, Joe was slotted between his legs and a loud groan erupted from both men as their naked cocks slid together for the first time. Ben’s hands reached down to grab an ass cheek in each hand while Joe’s elbows went up to bracket Ben’s face. Their mouths hastily found each other while Joe started slowly rubbing against him. Small sounds were coming out of Ben’s mouth and he had to break off from Joe’s insistent lips and rest his head against Joe’s bicep while he let himself be overwhelmed by the new feeling of the wonderful frottage happening between the two men. It was beyond what he had ever felt before.

 

A cry escaped Ben’s lips as he felt Joe bite down on the soft skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder and he could swear he heard Joe growl while he forcefully thrust once, twice, three times. Ben snuck a hand between them and gripped them both hard, and Joe’s head flew back with a loud moan. Loud enough it’s possible the guests heard them, but Ben didn’t think Joe really cared at this moment. 

 

With slight touches, Ben encouraged Joe’s hips up so he could reposition Joe’s cock. It now slid up against his balls and edge of his crack with each slight thrust. Joe’s eyes went wide and looked at Ben in question as he realized what Ben was alluding to. Using both hands, Ben pulled Joe’s face down to him and thrust his tongue in a few times before growling out, “Yes, I want it. Let me make you feel good.”

 

A small moan left Joe’s lips before he responded, “Left bedside table, there’s lotion in there. I don’t have any condoms though.”

 

Ben tried to make his mind work, “I- oh fuck, Joe stop doing that while I think- I have some in my bag.”

It was hard to not chuckle at the sight of an over-sexed Joe jogging quickly to the closet, overly hard dick swinging wildly, to bend over with his ass towards Ben, searching his bag wildly until he turned around, foil packages held up proudly with a shit-eating grin gracing his face. Ben swallowed loudly and just started at the bobbing member teasing him from far away.

 

“Joe, get that delicious ass over here before I tackle you into that closet and ride you into  next Sunday ,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

 

That was all the prompting Joe needed before jumping back on the bed between Ben’s legs and kissing him passionately. Ben felt an elbow by his head again and heard the click of the lotion bottle before feeling cold wetness against his hole, a finger probing experimentally. His head flung back when a finger slipped in to the knuckle and Joe took that opportunity to lay kisses heavily on his stretched-out neck. A muffled “You good?” was heard, and Ben could only respond with a simple “more” before two fingers had made their way in and were moving in and out, scissoring slightly. There was a slight jolt up Ben’s spine as the fingers found his prostrate, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Joe flashed a smile up to him, proud of himself for finding that spot so quickly. 

 

Ben just wanted to see that happy smile on Joe’s face forever. He wanted to preserve it and make sure his man was never sad again. He grabbed Joe’s head and pulled him into a rough kiss, tongues playing with each other as Joe slipped a third finger in.

 

“Now Joe, fuck... now. Want it now.” Ben panted between kisses.

 

Joe pulled back with that same smile on his face and sat on his ankles to roll the condom on. Planting a hand back on the side of Ben, he settled a pillow under Ben’s hips and started pressing in. There was no question of position, they wanted to see each other the entire time. A low whine was heard from Ben’s throat as Joe gave tiny thrusts back and forth until he bottomed out inside. At this, everything stopped for a few moments.

 

All that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing as it hit both of the men just what transpired between them. What boundaries they had crossed. But as that realization hit, and they looked at each other, lips met and clashed violently. Elbows were back again around Ben’s head bracketing him in safely, Joe’s warm body covering his as he started thrusting deeply, bottoming out each time.  All Ben could see, feel, hear, and smell was Joe. It was almost to the bad side of overwhelming, but it just added to the experience.

 

The only words coming out of Joe’s mouth were “Ben, Ben, Ben, fuck,” between moans as he got too into the motions and had to break off the kisses to hang his head on Ben’s shoulder. One hand lowered itself and searched until it found Ben’s, and he threaded their fingers up on the bed above their heads, almost like a life line.

 

“I got... I got you Joe. Fuck feels so good. You’re amazing. Fuck. Yes. Keep going love,” Ben chanted mindlessly.

 

Joe lifted his head and stared Ben right in the eyes, thrusting hard and fast suddenly, cockhead hitting Ben’s prostate. A loud moan made its way out of Ben, but he didn’t dare look away. Joe surged up to kiss him, then breathe out, “Gonna cum Ben, I can’t hold it off. Need to you to cum too, babe. Cum for me, too.”

 

The thrusts lost their rhythm as Joe kept staring in Ben’s eyes, wanting to watch as they both came. All of a sudden, Joe cried out and his hips stuttered as he emptied into the condom, humping hard into Ben to help bring him off. Ben took the hand that had found its way back onto Joe’s ass, and only had to stroke himself a few times before he was cumming all over their chests.  

 

They laid there, breathing hard, Joe’s face on Ben’s shoulder, just staring at the wall while Ben stared up at the ceiling. Soon there was a vibration, and Ben didn’t know what it was until he realized Joe was chuckling. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Ben asked

 

“One of us is going to have to go to the guest bathroom and get a washcloth.... in the middle of this party.” Joe said through laughter.

 

Mortification set in slightly, but Ben realized ultimately, that he didn’t care if they were found out, anyway. He rolled them to the side and set Joe down on the mattress softly, giving him a peck to the lips before getting up. He used his undershirt to wipe off most of the mess and then slipped a pair of jammie pants on to run to the restroom. He made it all the way back without anyone seeing him, right until he was about to go in his bedroom. At the moment, Gwilym came around the corner. They met each other’s eyes and Gwilym raised his eyebrows. Ben just grinned back, winked, and made his way back into the bedroom.

 

Joe was on the bed still, condom off and thrown in a waste bin. With a few swipes of the the warm washcloth, both men escaped a sticky disaster and were soon cuddled under the soft comforter. Ben held Joe close, wrapped in his arms as Joe’s head rested over his heart. 

 

“Thank you Ben, love you.” He heard Joe whisper before small snores started up.

 

All Ben could feel was warmth spreading through his chest at these words, and he knew he would be there forever to help Joe through anything he ever needed. He was Joe’s and Joe was his.

 

“Love you too, Joe”


End file.
